Duel Academy Host club
by LilacKitsune101
Summary: Blaire Flannigan has got a scholar ship to the prestigious Duel Academy! Soon, she is ddep when she destroys apricless statue and has to become a waitress! Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOhGx OR Ouran High School Host Club! Nicepeople will get cookiies!


"Four libraries and STILL the place is too crowded! I mean, if you don't want to study just go home." Blaire Flannigan shouted through the empty halls. Her black, sneakers made little noise as she walked down the tiled halls of the prestigious Duel Academy, where dueling skills are first but it also helps to have money as well. Blaire stopped next to a huge window and looked out at the blue sky, a few birds flying in her line of sight. 'Dad.' Was all she thought and continued walking. 'It's been 6 years since you died and it STILL isn't the same.' She thought sadly. 'Hey, it's actually quiet around here.' She thought and noticed her feet had stopped right in front of a room labeled the third music room. She listened intently and noticed almost no noise coming from inside except quite talking. 'Jackpot.' She thought and pulled the doors open, a whirlwind of sakura petals blasting into her face. "What the hell?!" She shouted and fell flat onto her face after stumbling into the room. She groaned and pushed her self off the floor, only to come face to face with a pair of golden, female, eyes. "Are you ok?" A female voice asked and Blaire saw a woman with rather large breasts who was wearing a black button up shirt and a blue jacket over it and a black, mid thigh length skirt along with a black tie to complete it kneeling on the floor in front of her. She helped Blaire up and Blaire blushed slightly at the women's gentle smile. "I'm Alexis, Aexis Rhodes." She said and Blaire smiled. "Blaire, blaire Flannigan." She said and Alexis led her over to a soft light purple couch, sitting her down. "Well, it doesn't look like he's hurt." Said a boy with duel brown hair who leaning on the back of the couch behind Blaire who had warm chocolate eyes. "Jaden, you should really give him some space." Said a boy who looked exactly like the first boy with duel brown hair only his eyes were yellow/gold instead of chocolate brown and his brown(s) were darker. They first boy with the light brown hair straightened up and grinned at Blaire making her blush. 'Wait, they think I'm a guy?!' She thought and started to get angry. "I'M A GIRL!" She shouted really loud and everyone looked at her, including a small boy with light baby blue, aqua hair and grey eyes who was wearing a white button up shirt, blue jacket, blue tie, and black slacks. He was sitting next to a boy with dark teal hair and dark steel gray eyes and was wearing a black jacket, black button up shirt, and black slacks. There were two other boys who were looking at her, one had dark brown hair and eyes to match and was wearing a black jacket with silver lining, silver button up shirt, black slacks and was standing next to a boy with dark grey eyes and hair the same color. He was wearing a black jacket buttoned up over a white button up shirt, and black slacks. (Not chazz though, sorry if you thought it was ^^ And if you're all like, 'WHY is Alexis in there with them?' Well, I'll tell you, she is part of the club but is a female host instead since some like that and stuff ^^) She felt really uncomfortable and turned to leave but the door wouldn't budge open. She pulled on it as hard as she could and she pulled so hard, the doors flew open sending her stumbling back, crashing into a table. Suddenly, the crystal statue of a dark magician and dark magician girl crashed to the floor, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. Blaire stared at it in disbelief and felt tears come to her eyes. 'No.' she thought and bit her lip cause she had a feeling she would be in MAJOR trouble. "Ah man, that was probably worth 80,000,000 yen but its pretty useless now." The two boys who looked alike said in unison. "What are we going to do then Atticus-sempai?" the boy with the black hair said and Atticus smirked, sitting down on a black leather couch Indian style. "Well, it's not like SHE can pay it off with money soooo," he said, thinking for a moment. With each moment he took Blaire got more and more nervous. "Ah-HA! I've got it, you'll be the Duel Academy host club's dog until you can pay it off." "W-wh-wha?" "As in Rome, do as the Romans do they say. ^^" Atticus said with an innocent yet evil smile. Blaire stood there for a moment and suddenly passed out after paling. 'Father in heaven help me.' She thought.


End file.
